RECOVER
by 12star
Summary: They had their memories erased and their history changed becuase they can't be together. They are prohibited to love each other. But the world will soon have to learn that the heart is harder to change than the mind. USUK. Sequel to FIX ME
1. Chapter 1

RECOVER

"My name is Arthur Kirkland and I am the representative of the United Kingdom."

Alfred F. Jones looked up and stopped doodling and the first thing he noticed were the man's large eyebrows.

"Today, I would like to present some solutions and alternatives to the pressing problem of climate change." The Britian continued.

Alfred found himself strangely drawn to the voice of the man speaking. His accent had a strange charm in it and the voice itself made the American feel strange. He had heard it before somewhere…but where? The American nation closed his eyes, trying to identify the soothing voice. However, the nation fell into deep sleep soon after.

….

"Alfred…"

Someone was calling him.

"Alfred…!"

Who was it?

"I'm sorry…"

Suddenly he felt he was drowning.

_Let go…Let go…_

….

"ALFRED!"

The American's blue eyes opened immediately as he felt someone shaking him violently.

"Huh?" Alfred murmured as he tried to look for the person who was calling him.

"Alfred! You can't fall asleep like that in a meeting!" A soft voice said.

"Mattie?" Alfred called.

"Yeah, that's me." Mathew said as he sighed. "Now prepare yourself because the floor is yours now."

Alfred groaned and stretched.

"Don't say anything stupid brother." Mathew said.

"I never say stupid things brother. I'm a hero, remember?" Alfred said with a large smile. "And heroes are not stupid. I just have to respond to what that new Brit said, right?"

…

'What is that bloody American saying?'

"So yeah, we just need eco friendly robots and let them do the cleaning." The American said.

"THAT IS COMPLETE BOLLOCKS!" The American stopped and looked over the angry British nation.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked. "I think it's a great idea."

"Robots?" The Briton repeated. "What are you? A five year old?"

"I'm not a kid." Alfred defended himself. "Who are you anyway?"

"Looks that not only are you a small kid," Arthur said angrily. "You are also a stupid twat! I presented myself at the beginning of my presentation!"

"Oh yeah?" Alfred replied. "Well, it's not my fault you are an uninteresting old man!"

"OLD MAN? TAKE THAT BACK YOU GIT!" Arthur raged. "I'M SURE I'M JUST A COUPLE OF YEARS OLDER THAN YOU ARE, YOU FAT KID!"

"I'M NOT FAT!" Alfred shouted back.

"ENOUGH!" Someone said as he slammed the table, making the two fighting nations jump on their places. "This is a meeting, so it would be greatly appreciated if you two behaved like you are in one."

"My apologies, Germany." Arthur said. Alfred just pouted and walked back to his seat.

"That's fine." Ludwig said. "Let us just continue…Now the next in the list is the representative of Finland."

….

Lunch break.

"My Angleterre, you did lose your temper this time." Francis said as he walked out the door with the Brit.

"It's all fault of that cheeky twit!" Arthur grumbled. "I can't believe I just ruined my first presentation ever."

"You have to relax mon ami." Francis said as he patted Arthur's back. "Your first time can't be perfect."

"I don't need relaxing, thank you very much." Arthur said as he pushed the Frenchman's hand away. "That kid just…frustrates me. I can't imagine how my brother Scott could handle him."

"Oh yes, Amerique can be quite an annoyance." Francis said.

"Look who's talking." Arthur said as he rolled his eyes.

"You are too cruel, Angleterre!" Francis said. "Oh, well. I'm glad you haven't changed…"

"What are you saying?" Arthur asked, confused at the Frenchman's reply. However before he could get an answer, a large black ball hit the back of his head and everything went black.

"OH GOD! PERDON!" A distant voice shouted.

"MEXIQUE!" Francis shouted as he saw the Latin country ran towards them. "What have you done?"

"Perdon wey." The Mexican nation said. "I hit the ball too hard."

"Whatever! Now help drag him inside." Francis said. "Amerique is not allowed to see him like this, comprend?"

"Uh…. Why not?" The Mexican asked. "Weren't these two lo-"

"Tais-toi! Shut up!" Francis said as he covered the younger nation's mouth. "They aren't supposed to know! Haven't you been up to date to what is happening?"

"I don't really care wey." Mexico said.

"Oh well… Now you know. These two idiots are not supposed to know they were once lovers! Comprend?"

"Okay, Okay. Calmate." Mexico said as he helped the Frenchman carry the unconscious nation to the nurse office. "I couldn't care less."

…

Wey- is a way of saying "dude" in Spanish :D It's Mexican slang.


	2. Chapter 2

RECOVER

CHAPTER 2

"This is SOO good!" Alfred exclaimed as he took another bite of his large hamburger.

Mathew sighed as he smiled.

"You never grow tired of those." The Canadian said with a smile. "It's the same old you."

"What are you saying? Of course I would never grow tired of hamburgers!" Alfred said smiling brightly back and proceeded to devour the fast food.

Mathew kept laughing as he saw his brother enjoy the hamburger so much.

"It's all good my brother. But may I ask why did you call me out here?" Mathew asked.

"Hey Mathew…" Alfred suddenly called with a completely different, more serious voice. "I actually have something to talk to you about… I know it will sound crazy and all but… I've been having strange dreams lately."

"Alfred, we talked about this. No more scary movies." Mathew said as he rolled his eyes.

"No, no. Listen dude." Alfred said, keeping the same serious tone. "I…I keep hearing this voice in my dreams. In fact, I've been hearing it for a while."

"What about the voice? Is it telling you to kill people?" Mathew asked mockingly.

"No. It calls my name." Alfred said as he blushed. "Ugh, I told you I would sound crazy. Well the thing is, today…."

The American was then interrupted by Mathew's cell phone, which started ringing loudly.

"Sorry…" Mathew said as he picked up the phone. Alfred nodded and saw how his brother's face changed into one of horror.

"Okay…I'll be there." Mathew said as he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked as he saw his brother shaking.

"I'm sorry Al, we'll have to continue this conversation another time." Mathew said with a shaking voice. "I…have to go."

"No dude. Wait! I'll go with you." Alfred offered.

"NO!" Mathew exclaimed loudly, making the American jump in surprise. "I mean…no. Sorry brother, this is a rather urgent matter."

"Well that's another reason I have to go." Alfred said. "If it's an urgent world issue, I have to be there. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Mathew knew that what Alfred was saying was right. Once he was determined to do something, he would never let it go. The Canadian sighed at the thought of using _it_. He had no other choice.

"Alfred…" Mathew said as he took out a blue crystal and placed in front of his brother. The American's blue eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful crystal. "Don't look away from it brother."

Alfred found himself unable to move. The crystal had a strange effect on him. It made his mind cloud and his body relax. The more he stared at the crystal the more he grew convinced there was a glow inside of it.

"Alfred… I want you to concentrate on the center of this crystal." Mathew said. The Canadian waited and saw how his brother's eyes started to dull. When he saw the small glow in the center of his brother's pupils, Mathew knew his brother was ready to listen.

"Now Alfred, be a good nation and go back to your hotel room. Once you get there you will go to sleep. When you wake up 2 hours later you will remember nothing of this meeting. You will believe you decided to go rest right after the meeting, understood?" Mathew said with a serious voice.

Alfred nodded.

"Good…Now get going brother." Mathew said with a sad voice as he put the crystal back into his pocket. When the Canadian saw the American leave, the former looked at the floor.

'I hate doing this to you….'

…

"Oh gosh!" The nurse said as she saw the French and the Mexican carrying the unconscious British. "Please put him here." The woman led them to a bed.

"I will take care of him fair mademoiselle." Francis said with a wink. "It's nothing serious he just got hit on the head."

"Sure sir." The nurse said as she blushed and left the room.

"You can leave too Mexique. Thank you for helping me carry Anglettere here and remember to put yourself up to date."

"Si, Si, claro." The Mexican said as he followed the nurse. "Just tell Mr. Eyebrows I'm sorry."

When the Frenchman was left alone in the room with the unconscious Brit, he hoped the beautiful Canadian would make it on time because he knew he wouldn't be able to handle the Brit alone. Especially because the Brit, unlike the American, had "friends" that could help him remember.

…

Arthur was standing on what seemed to be the garden of red roses.

"You have to wake up…" A tiny voice said in his ear.

"I'm awake." He replied.

"No you're not." Another tiny voice said.

"Who are you?" The Brit asked.

"We are your friends." Another deeper voice said.

"You have just forgotten about us." The same deep voice said. "No, they _made_ you forget."

"Forget what?" The green eyed nation asked. "I can't see you! Show yourselves!"

"We can't show ourselves to you." The two tiny voices said in unison. "Not until you remember."

"This is annoying me! What in bloody hell are you talking about?" The Brit shouted with anger.

"They made you forget about me." The voice of a child said behind him.

Arthur turned his body and saw a small boy with sparkling sky blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked as he felt his chest tighten.

The little boy just smiled as he saw the green eyes widen in realization.

….

"Francis! I'm here!" Mathew out of breath, he had run all the way.

"Oh! Mathew! Glad to see you mon cher!" The Frenchman said as he smiled. "I think he is just about to wake up. I need the crystal."

"Sure." Mathew said as he took out the blue crystal he had used on his brother and handed it to the Frenchman.

"Merci." Francis said as he took out a green crystal out of his pocket. "Now help me tie him to the bed."

When they were done, Mathew sighed.

"I'm sorry mon cher." Francis said as he sadly smiled at the Canadian.

"No, it's your responsibility after all." Mathew said. 'I hate doing this to them…'

Suddenly the French pulled the other nation into kiss.

"You know that no matter what, you're my only one oui?" Francis asked with a smile.

"Of course." Mathew replied with a blush that quickly spread across his face.

A low groan coming from the Brit broke their attention.

"It's time." Mathew said as he looked at the emerald eyed nation.

"It is indeed." Francis sighed. "Please make sure you lock the door when you go out. I'll give your crystal when I'm done with him."

"Sure…" Mathew said as he started heading towards the door. Suddenly he felt a strong grip on his arm.

"Je t'aime, Mathew." Francis smiled. "Don't forget that."

"Je t'aime aussi." Mathew smiled back. "I'll see you later then, I'll wait for you."

"Merci mon cher." Francis said.

….

Mathew closed the door and locked it.

He could hear Francis taking off his clothes. He knew what was happening next.

"Alfred…Alfred!" The Canadian heard the Brit scream. This must mean that those "friends" had indeed visited the nation.

"Shhh…" Francis said. "Angleterre…You will feel better soon. Be quiet."

Mathew closed his eyes and covered his ears.

He didn't want to hear what was going on in that room. He didn't want to think how his former father figure must feel right now. He didn't want to accept the fact that all the things they were doing were the "right thing to do."

…

AN UPDATE!

Enjoy. I guess you guys can guess what will happen in there. *Sigh So angsty… D:

I'm still debating whether I should include that xxx scene or not (It won't be too detailed but it will be… I hope that makes sense). Anyway tell what you guys think :P See y'all later.


	3. Chapter 3

RECOVER

CHAPTER 3

…

Francis looked at himself in the mirror after having taken a shower.

He took out his phone and wrote a message to Mathew telling him that he should come and pick up the blue crystal.

He put his pants on and walked towards the sofa found in his hotel room. The Frenchman then grabbed the blue and green crystals that were laid out on the table. Long time ago he noticed that they would glow even more when they were put beside each other.

"It makes sense…." The Frenchman told himself. "You two WERE meant to be together after all…"

A light knock on his door startled him.

"Francis…. I'm here…" A quiet voice said.

The Frenchman immediately walked to the door and opened it, revealing the Canadian.

"Bonjour mon cher." The Frenchman said as he pulled the younger nation into a hug. "Je suis desole…"

"It's okay Francis…." Mathew said as he suddenly felt tears forming in his eyes. "You're not the only one who's doing this…."

"I know Mathew…I know…" Francis said.

"I hate doing this to my brother! To Arthur as well!" Mathew said as he cried and hugged the Frenchman strongly.

Francis suddenly felt something pierce his heart. He knew this whole thing was horrible but it was only now that he truly felt what Mathew felt at the moment. The Canadian always hid his feelings under his quiet smile.

"Mathew?" The Frenchman said.

"T-take me…" The Canadian sobbed. "Take me now, Francis…I need you…"

The Frenchman was surprised. Mathew never asked for it. There must be something wrong.

…

Moments before….

Alfred woke up with a horrible headache.

'No more sleeping over 5 hours….ugh…' He thought to himself as he walked out of bed.

Suddenly his phone rang and saw it was his secretary.

"Mr. Jones?" The secretary immediately spoke as Alfred picked up his phone.

"Hi there." Alfred asked. "What's up?"

"Sorry to bother you but your appointment with Mr. Kirkland has been moved to tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" The woman asked.

"I had an appointment with the Brit today?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, sir. Mr. President arranged it for you this morning while you were in the summit. But it seems Mr. Kirkland suddenly had some complications…"

"Okay, that's cool." Alfred said. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem sir." The secretary said as she hung up.

Alfred sighed in confusion as he thought he didn't have anything for the night.

That was then interrupted by another call. It was Mathew.

"Hey bro. What's up?" Alfred asked as he picked up.

"Alfred…I have to tell you something." Mathew said with a shaky voice.

"What is it brother?" Alfred asked. "Is everything okay?"

"No…Nothing is okay." Mathew said.

"Bro?" Alfred asked.

"You and Arthur…." Mathew started.

"Arthur? You mean the Brit?" Alfred asked.

"Yes…There's something you have to know, brother." Mathew said.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"You and Arthur were…." Mathew said.

…

Back to the present…

Francis could feel it. It was different. The way Mathew called his name and arched his body to his. The weird emptiness in his chest that he had been feeling these past days was being quickly filled. He knew Mathew was everything for him and everything was even better when Mathew didn't let go of Francis at any time. Not even when they were done.

"Tu est tres beau…" Francis whispered.

"I told him." Mathew said as he buried his head on Francis shoulder.

"Pardon?" Francis asked confused.

"I told my brother." Mathew said as he reached for the two glowing crystals and saw them. "I don't believe in this anymore."

"Mathew!" Francis said in horror. "What have you done?"

"He didn't believe me." Mathew said. "And I don't know how to return his memories…"

"Mathew!" Francis called again. "Why have you done it?"

"Because I can't lie to him anymore. I hate seeing that cheap imitation of my real brother." Mathew said. "I want him to be the way he really is."

"Mathew…" Francis said in disbelief.

"I know this is wrong…" Mathew said. "I actually have to report myself to the International Court of Justice in three days…"

"Where is Amerique then?" Francis asked.

"He's with Ivan." Mathew said sadly. "He will be in charge while I'm not here."

"With Russie?" Francis said in horror. "What are they going to do with you?"

"I don't know…" Mathew said with another sad smile. "But I know…I might not be the same after they are done."

Francis cut the Canadian off with a strong hug.

"I'll bring you back then." Francis said. "I promise."

Mathew nodded into the Frenchman's chest and hoped that his dear lover kept his promise.

…

Another update!

You guys guessed well! This is indeed a sequel to "Fix Me". Sorry for the lack of Arthur but there will be more next week! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

RECOVER

CHAPTER 4

…

"Shh…Shut up Alfred."

"WHO ARE YOU? LET ME GO!" Alfred shouted, he couldn't move no matter what he did. His eyes were covered as well so he couldn't see where he was and who was doing this to him.

"Comrade Alfred…Relax. Nothing bad will happen to you."

Alfred knew he had heard that voice somewhere. What bothered him was the fact that he didn't remember how he had gotten there in the first place. Mathew had called him telling him some unlikely news about that stuffy Brit. How could both of them have been lovers? His brother must have had too much maple in his pancakes that morning. He and that old geezer? Lovers?

The American's thoughts were then interrupted when he felt a cold hand glide under his shirt.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alfred blurted out in shock.

"I'm tired of waiting, da?" The kidnapper said. "Your brother and the frog are taking too long."

"W-what are you talking about? Why would they be here?" Alfred asked as he tried to stop a moan from escaping his mouth. "And seriously….WHO ARE YOU?"

"My name is Ivan, you airhead. And don't forget it as it will be the name you will be crying out for the next couple of days, da?"

Alfred immediately could see the tall Russian in his mind. Note to self: Slap some more tariffs on that bastard in the next meeting.

"Ah? Why so quiet Alfred?" The Russian asked with a chilly voice.

The next Alfred knew something sharp was against his chest, probably a knife. He could hear the sound of his clothes ripping. The knife then glided on the American's slightly tan skin without cutting it.

"Aahn…." Alfred moaned, making the Russian smile.

"Prepare yourself stupid American." The Russian said as he licked his way up Alfred's neck. "Because I will make you pay for your horrible crime…I will make you pay for the pain you made Yao go through…"

"Aaaahh…" Alfred moaned again, one of many to come.

…

Arthur woke up. He was in his hotel room.

He didn't know how he got there. Wasn't he walking with Francis after the meeting? The Britian tried to remember what had happened but the only came into mind was a big ball flying towards him.

That must be it.

He got hit. By a ball. A big black ball.

It must have been one of those Latin American nations. He would have find out whom and return the favor.

Arthur felt a sudden urge to drink some tea and decided to get out of bed. Surprisingly, as he got up he felt a sudden pain on the lower part of his body. As he struggled to walk over to the small kettle he had brought, he was surprised to see that a tea cup, an Earl Grey sachet, sugar and milk were laid out on the small table ready for him. He was seriously surprised by strangeness of the situation but decided to let it pass as his craving got stronger.

….

Meanwhile, two small faeries and the green mint bunny sadly looked over the Britian.

"Do you think he'll ever see us again?" One of the faeries asked the other.

"I don't know…According to George, Arthur has become more resistant to the spell…" The other said. "What do you think, mint bunny?"

To their surprise the small creature was gone.

"MINT BUNNY?" The two faeries called out in horror as they saw the green creature fly over to the Britian.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COME BACK!" Both said in unison, but the small creature went on and soon found itself hovering just above the unsuspecting Arthur's shoulder.

The green creature nuzzled the Britian's cheek not expecting anything as it knew Arthur couldn't feel him. But to the shock of everyone, Arthur closed his eyes and nuzzled back with a smile.

The small Mint Bunny was too surprised, too happy as its friend seemed to have come back. It hovered right in front of Arthur's face but to his dismay there was no recognition coming from the nation. His eyes, the ever emerald green eyes, still had that glaze. A glaze that made sure he was blind to his magical friends and was at the same time preventing the sandy blond nation from remembering, remembering his friends, his true self, and his one true love.

The creature flew away in frustration. Arthur wasn't back but then what did the nuzzling mean? He had to tell George about this.

…

A knock startled the Russian.

"Who is it, da?" The tall nation called.

"It's me, Russie." Francis said. "I heard from Mathew Amerique was here."

"You are quite right." The Russian smiled. "Perfect timing, I just finished."

Francis opened his eyes in shock.

"Mais Russie! You are not supposed to…" Francis said but was cut off by the cold gaze of the Russian.

"He made Yao suffer da?" Ivan said. "By making Kiku and Yong Soo get hurt. I had to get revenge, da? Now give me that pendant, don't I have to do it before he loses consciousness?"

Francis gave the Russian the blue crystal with shaky determination.

"Spatzeebaa Francis." Ivan smiled. "Now if you allow me, I have an American to take care of for the next couple of weeks until his brother comes to pick him up."

The door then was closed in front of the Frenchman.

From inside he could hear Alfred moaning. Whether the moan was from pain or pleasure he couldn't tell.

"You will behave Alfred, da?" Ivan said from inside the room. Alfred answered with a whimper.

"Very well, now go to sleep stupid American." The Russian said.

Francis shook his head as he sighed. He hoped Mathew, beautiful Mathew, would be back from his trial and come back soon. Not just because he wanted him and missed him, but also because he knew Alfred would have a hard time while he was in the hands of that insane Russian.

'I wish Angleterre could help you, mon cher Amerique. I really wish things didn't have to be this way.' The Frenchman thought as he walked down the lonely hall.

…

The small mint bunny finally reached the forest where his other magical friends lived.

George, the majestic and wise white unicorn, was drinking water from the lake.

The mint bunny whispered to George of his incredible findings and made the unicorn open his golden eyes wide in surprise.

"We must tell the others immediately!" George said. "Call upon all the other creatures."

Soon the creatures surrounded the late and waited for the wise unicorn to speak.

"Today, my friends…I have heard heart lifting news…Arthur seems to have gotten significantly sensitive to magic!" The unicorn said making the creatures whisper amongst themselves.

"Now my friends…It is time to put our master plan into action…" The unicorn said, suddenly silence took over. "We shall make Arthur's wings grow again, at all costs! AND WAKE BRITANNIA!"

….

Another update!

I put some references from "FIX ME" on this one. :P

I hope you are enjoying this and thank you for reading!

If you have any confusion regarding what is going on just send me message, I'll try to answer it. (Sorry to those I haven't answered -. I'll try harder this time.)

Happy Year of the Bunny to y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

RECOVER

CHAPTER 5

…

A week later, all the nations found themselves in another meeting.

"As the host country, I would like to start this meeting by focusing on each other's currency and how it has affected the exchange rate of my country as well as the global economy as a whole." Kiku said.

Meanwhile, a certain American was distracted deep in his thoughts.

Alfred felt weird. He felt trapped and used. Used by the large and scary Russian who would always go to him and do bad things to him. While he couldn't exactly remember what happened the night before, he knew it couldn't be good as his whole body was filled with new bite marks, bruises, and cuts every single morning.

Every time Alfred tried to recall the happenings of the day before, a sparkling blue light would engulf his mind and give him a head ache.

"I would like to yield my time to America-san." Kiku said suddenly.

Alfred got startled as he heard his name and looked up.

"What?" Alfred asked, confused.

"Please come up to the podium and tell us your position on this issue, Alfred-san." Kiku said politely.

"Uh…sure…" Alfred said.

…

Yong Soo frowned as he listened to Alfred's speech.

'What wrong with him? WHY IS HE SO SERIOUS?' The Korean panicked inside himself. There was obviously something wrong with Alfred. He was too serious and seemed lost. And now that he thought about it, Alfred hadn't been playing video games with him anymore.

'Are they still under the sentence?' The Korean asked himself and turned to see the Britian.

Arthur was looking out the window, totally uninterested on what was happening in the conference room.

'ARE YOU SERIOUS?' The Korean had a small internal outrage. It had been SIX years since the incident. Just for how long did they have to stay like this?

The Korean reaped a piece of paper and wrote a quick note, folded it and discreetly threw it across the table. The small message fell in front of Kiku, who gave him a disapproving look.

'JUST READ IT!' Yong Soo mouthed.

Kiku sighed and opened the small message. The Japanese man read over the note and suddenly a sad look overtook him. With a deeper sigh, he shook his head.

…

"So how will we do this George?" A fairy said as she hovered in the air holding a vial with a green liquid. "How can we possibly wake Arthur's alter form without killing him with this potion?"

The grand unicorn, the fairies and the mint bunny looked at the bored Englishman through the window.

"Obviously we will place it in his tea. Just make sure it is one drop at a time. Too much of it might actually destroy his body." George said.

The mint bunny showed great worry on its face as it knew that the potion they had made was extremely dangerous.

"For how long do we have to give this to him?" Another fairy asked.

"It depends on how "awake" he is…" George said. "However, judging from the fact that he was brainwashed a couple of days ago I believe this is the perfect timing. We might have him by the end of three days."

"I hope you are right…" The fairies said. "But what about his lover?"

George looked over at the tired looking American who was slowly walking back to his seat.

"I have no idea my dear friends…." George said. "Arthur will have to figure that out on his own when he's back."

….

"Thank you mina-san. I will see you tomorrow again at the same place." Kiku said as he smiled.

The nations all stood up and slowly walked out the door.

Yong Soo immediately walked over to Kiku who was now organizing his papers.

Alfred held his head as the headache prevented him from remembering what had happened last night.

Ivan grinned coldly as he hugged Yao goodbye and slowly approached the American.

Arthur could see how the other nations were leaving. For some reason, Alfred was attracting a lot of his attention.

'Is he ill?' Arthur asked himself as he looked at the tired American shove his papers messily in his portfolio.

Alfred stretched and looked up, meeting Arthur's emerald green eyes. This startled the former empire who immediately looked away. The American then looked away as well and saw the tall Russian behind him.

Arthur didn't like Ivan very much and for some reason the way the nation was whispering something in Alfred's ear made him feel uneasy. Especially when he saw Alfred's face twist in a mix of fear and shock for a brief moment.

"ANGLETERRE!"

The loud, annoying voice of the frog startled him and made him look at the annoying owner of the voice.

"What do you bloody want?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to remind you that you have some stuff to do with me tonight." Francis said with a wink.

"I'm not bloody sleeping with you." Arthur said. "And I don't care if you feel lonely when Mathew is not here. You can sleep on your own!"

"Oh so evil Anglettere. You know my Mathew is away." Francis said. "I was going to talk about the tariff you placed on my artifacts of le amour. You are denying le amour to many people in your country, you know that?"

"SOD OFF!" Arthur said as he blushed and punched the Frenchman hard, sending him across the room. When the Brit calmed down and made sure the Frenchman was unconscious, he had the urge to see if Alfred was still there. (Again, he didn't know why.) But to his dismay, he and Ivan had already left. Arthur sighed and started to head out the room when he heard something crack under his foot. He raised his foot and saw a beautiful blue crystal pendant.

Arthur picked it up and saw it more intently and noticed that the center of the crystal seemed to have a sky blue glow in the center. As he looked deeper into the crystal, he felt himself falling into a pleasant trance. He could feel the glow of the crystal slowly engulf his mind.

"Arthur…." A sexless voice called. "Arthur…"

Arthur kept looking at the crystal and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the soothing voice that was now wandering in his head.

Suddenly, when an image seemed to start appearing in his head, a green midst started to blur everything.

"You shall remember nothing…" Another voice said and sent a piercing pain across his brain.

Arthur abruptly opened his eyes and noticed he had been sweating. The blue crystal was still in his hand and the frog was unconscious on the floor.

The former empire shook his head, placed the crystal in his pocket, and walked out the door wondering what just had happened there.

….

"…Ahhhnn!" Alfred moaned as Ivan bit his neck for what seemed to be the 20th time that day. "Ahhhnnngg!"

"How do you feel comrade Alfred? Does it feel good?" Ivan asked as he licked the severed neck slowly. After that he pulled off and saw his new masterpiece.

A new bruise was blossoming on the American's leg, 5 new knife cuts sent rivers of blood tainting both the bed and the young nation's body and a burnt skin adorned the American's vast back.

"You truly are a masochist Alfred, da?" Ivan said smiling. "Tell me you are in pain, stupid American. I'll make you feel what Yao felt then. But I won't let you remember it because you are not allowed to know what happened."

Ivan smiled and looked for the crystal. He had to do this and reinforce the barrier before Alfred fainted. To his dismay, he could not find it. He checked his pockets and portfolio and couldn't find the crystal in question. The Russian swore but decided to keep his composure. He just had to torture Alfred even more in order to make sure he was exhausted enough to listen to him or not recall anything. He smiled. Yes, he would worry about the crystal later. Tonight he would try out Alfred's limit and exhaust him enough to make him forget.

"Be ready, comrade Alfred." Ivan said. "Because tonight, you will feel the true power of Mother Russia."

….

An update.

I really don't have anything to say…. Sigh… haha

So, HAPPY VALENTINE'S TO YOU ALL!

And thanks so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

RECOVER

Chapter 6

...

Arthur finally reached his hotel room and took of his tie and coat. He lazily walked towards the comfy sofa and let himself fall on it.

"What a strange day…" He told himself. "I think I need some tea…"

That said the Englishman fixed himself a cup of tea.

"_Arthur…" _

Arthur stopped and looked around.

"Hmm.." The nation decided it must have been his imagination.

"_Arthur…"_

Arthur froze again as he heard his name once again. He shook his head. He thought he must be going crazy. He really needed his tea. Yeah, that was it. Tea.

"_Arthur…I…love…you…"_

This time Arthur felt sudden warmth engulfing his whole body. Something non material was embracing him. The warmth was nostalgic for some reason.

"_Arthur…Feel me…" _

At the words, Arthur felt as if someone or something were sliding a warm hand under his dress shirt, caressing his pale skin.

"_Arthur…Can you feel me? Does it feel good?"_

The warmth was now making the former empire blush and heat up. His heart started racing.

'What is this? Who is doing this to me?' He thought to himself before moaning silently and falling on his knees.

"_I love you Arthur…Always…" _

"Ahhnn…S-stop…" Arthur managed to say. He knew he couldn't resist the touches that were slowly sending his mind elsewhere. "Ahhn…"

…

George, the magnificent unicorn, and the faeries were shocked to see what was happening.

"Is that who I think it is?" One of the faeries said in shock.

"No…it can't be..." Another one said.

The creatures watched as they saw Arthur blush at the touch of what seemed to be a ghostly shadow. To their surprise the ghostly figure had a striking resemblance to Alfred.

"This is not Mr. Jones…" George said.

"Are you sure? Then how is it touching Arthur and make him react that way?" One of the faeries asked.

The mint bunny that had been putting a few drops of the potion on Arthur's tea roamed around and saw strange glow coming from Arthur's coat. The creature dragged the coat to its friends.

"What is it mint bunny?" George asked.

The faeries took out the shining object and saw it was a glowing blue crystal.

"I can't believe it!" George said in surprise.

"What is it George?" The faeries asked. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's troll magic. I can't believe they were behind this… No wonder our magic couldn't bring Arthur back." George said. "This, my friends, is a memory crystal, an ancient device to deposit one's memory, feelings and heart."

"So all we have to do is destroy it to bring Arthur back?" The faeries asked cheerfully.

"No, these are not Arthur's memories." George said. "From what I can see these are Mr. Jones."

"What are we supposed to do then?" One of the faeries said.

"Nothing…I have the feeling Mr. Jones' crystal will help us a whole lot." The unicorn said.

…

Arthur woke up the next day on the bed of his hotel room. His whole body felt much more relaxed and warm for some reason. Something was different, he could feel it.

"Hi Arthur." A voice said.

Arthur looked around and saw nobody. Wait. Hadn't this happened before?

"Arthur look over here!" Another voice said.

No. Last night's voice was way more…seductive…enchanting.

"ARTHUR!"

"OH BLOODY HELL! WHO IS IT?" Arthur finally snapped. The fact that he had had some weird encounter yesterday and at that moment was not easy on him. Maybe he was going insane. Yes. That must be it. He must be going insane.

"We are your friends!" Many tiny voices said in unison.

"You are hallucinations! I must be going insane." Arthur groaned as he held his head.

"No. No. Don't say that. We can finally talk to you and make you remember!" The voices said.

"Hm? Remember what?" Arthur said.

"Yourself! Your real self!" The voices said.

"Excuse me dear illusions. I am pretty certain I know myself." Arthur said.

"No. You are not you right now. You have to believe us!" The voices said.

"Oh of course! I will believe you, the voices in my head." Arthur said with a chuckle.

"They are right Arthur. You have to remember yourself." A deeper voice said. "And after six years we have finally found a way to do it."

"I still don't believe you." The former Empire said.

"Perhaps…You need to see something to trust us?" The deep voice said. "What would you say…If I told you that you have the ability to fly?"

"You must be bloody kidding me." Arthur said. "What am I supposed to be? A bloody angel?"

"Precisely. You are indeed the Britannia Angel." The same deep voice said.

"BOLLOCKS! THAT'S COMPLETE BOLLOCKS!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I would be more than glad to prove you right…But I believe you have a meeting. You must get there on time." The deep voice said.

"You don't have to tell me that." Arthur said as he got out of bed and prepared himself.

…

George and the other magical creatures sighed. Oh well, at least they had managed to get Arthur to hear them.

"Now that Arthur can hear us…It is our responsibility to follow him and make him remember little by little." George said.

"What about the crystal?" A faerie said as it held the blue precious rock.

"Keep it here. I'm pretty sure that the ones who created it will try to get it back. The artifact contains Alfred's memories and heart after all." George said. "That will be part of today's task as well….Look for Arthur's crystal, understood?"

…

Sorry for the slow update. I shall do another one soon.

The creatures are ready for action. :D

Arthur can hear them! Yay!

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

RECOVER

CHAPTER 7

….

Alfred felt drained and he didn't understand why. No. That wasn't true. He perfectly understood what was happening.

"_Be calm comrade. Be calm."_

The American opened his now dulled blue eyes as he the icy voice echoed inside his head. Who was the owner of this voice? Despite having his eyes open, he was seeing the events of the last night. The cold hand touching his skin, the pain of being bitten in the neck until blood ran down his body, the feeling of being broken into pieces….the inexplicable emptiness that spread in his chest.

The sudden caress of the same cold hand on the back of his neck made him look up. There was Ivan smiling at him. Now everything made sense to him. The horrible wounds were caused by the terrifying Russian nation who had been torturing him the past days. What he didn't understand what was the reason why the tall nation could do this to him. The Cold war was over. In fact, it had been over more than 80 years ago.

"America?"

Had he done something wrong? Had he broken a rule he doesn't remember? Was the international community aware of this? Should he tell anybody?

"America?"

He was…a hero wasn't he? He couldn't have done something bad because heroes don't do that. Why was his heart beating so fast? He was missing something. He was overlooking something. Knowing himself, he would never have done something evil. What was it?

"ALFRED!"

The sudden call made him jump back fully into reality. Kiku was looking at him with an extremely worried face.

"Are you okay Alfred-san? You look…terrified." Kiku said.

"N-no…I'm fine." Alfred said trying to pull up a smile. The American looked around; the meeting seemed to have ended a while ago they were the only nation in the room. "I should go."

As Alfred slowly stood up, he caught sight of a winter coat and scarf just outside the door. He felt his body freeze and tense up. Kiku immediately saw this and looked outside. His brown eyes narrowed as he saw it was Ivan.

"Alfred-san…How about I invite you over today? I'll treat you today." Kiku said with a smile.

The American slowly nodded his dull blue eyes unable to look away from the Russian just outside the door. With that the Japanese walked out slowly with Alfred at his side. When they walked out the door, the smaller nation met the smiling face of the Russian man.

"What are you doing here Ivan-san? The meeting was over a while ago, were you waiting for something?" Kiku asked his eyes narrowing.

"Oh no, comrade Kiku. I just came to look for a pen I dropped, da?" Ivan said with his fake smile. "Have a good day."

As Kiku walked out the window with Alfred, he could hear a low "Kolkolkol" echoing in the large hall of the building.

….

Arthur was now a few blocks away the conference building. It had been a horrible one; the weird voices of the hallucinations were always talking to him. He could also hear the small conversations amongst themselves, something about finding his crystal.

He sighed. Crystal?

The Britain reached up his neck and felt the cold surface of the blue crystal around his neck. He closed his eyes and felt his heart a race a little bit. Then, without knowing, his legs started to walk slowly to a mysterious place. He had no idea where he was going. The next thing he knew he was standing before a large park filled with cherry blossoms.

"How beautiful…" He told himself as he absorbed the wonderful sight. Arthur felt extremely strange and unreal. It all seemed like a dream. He had been here before…Some long time ago…With someone…But with whom?

The blue crystal started to glow.

"_Arthur."_

The Englishman turned around at the sound of his name. It was the same voice that had called him last night.

"_Arthur."_

There was nobody there. His heart was beating fast again, the heat spreading fast in his body.

"_I'm here." _

Arthur was then surprised by an embrace. The green eyes caught sight of a ghostly blue persona. The wind started to blow and suddenly the petals of the pink cherry blossoms arranged themselves, completing the body of the ghost. He was solid now.

"_I love you, Arthur. I always have. I always will."_

Arthur's mind started getting foggy, a barrier preventing him to respond. The petal-made hand caressed his right cheek and then lifted him up against the sky.

"_You are more beautiful than these cherry blossoms Arthur. We should come back another day." _

Arthur felt extremely light now, his mind was foggy but light was penetrating it. The body slowly brought him down and leaned in to his lips. The green eyes slowly closed as he felt the soft and delicate lips on his own. His heart jumped as he felt his body relax and his mind clear. Something inside him urged him to pull away. It was not the lack of air in his lungs but something else. A seal. The fog. He felt something inside him was exploding.

"A-Alfred…" He gasped before falling into unconsciousness.

"_I love you." _

…..

Kiku entered his living room with two glasses of litchi juice and saw his American friend absent mindedly looking out into his garden.

"Alfred-san?" Kiku asked worried.

Alfred looked up at his friend and smiled.

"Thank for inviting me Kiku." Alfred said. Kiku sighed and smiled.

"No problem. But…Can I ask what has been troubling you?" Kiku asked.

"I'm totally fine dude! HAHAH." Alfred said but his laughter died down when he saw the worried face of his friend.

"Tell me the truth Alfred-san." Kiku said. Blue eyes widened in horror.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about." Alfred said with his fake smile. "Everything is fine."

"That's not true." Kiku said again. "In fact…Nothing has been "fine" since the happening six years ago."

Kiku knew he shouldn't have said that. He was very aware that he was going against international security laws. Nobody was supposed to be talking about "that incident". He was hurt, yes. But it was not Alfred's fault. It had been the Kitsune's. One of his creatures. HE was the one to blame. Had the evil creature not taken over his friend's body nothing of the sort would have happened. Recalling this made the Japanese shed cold tears.

"What? What happened six years ago?" Alfred asked in curiosity.

"Let me show you…" Kiku said as he dried his tears and walked away. Some minutes later he came back holding a thick album.

"Please take a look." Kiku said handing Alfred the album.

Alfred took the thick object and opened it. The first thing he saw was a picture of himself smiling brightly at the camera holding someone's hand.

Thick eyebrows. Green eyes. Messy sandy blond hair.

The next few pictures were mostly the same. It was always him and the stuck up geezer smiling at the camera. Then he felt his heart stop when he saw one picture of them kissing. He could see his arms embraced the older nation as if his life depended on it. The way his face was flushed bright pink just like the cherry blossom petals that surrounded them. His heart started to ache, his mind to cloud. His body was shaking.

"_Forget. Forget. Forget." _

Alfred couldn't understand what was happening to him. Why was he kissing the old geezer? Had they been close before? Impossible. He had met him not so long ago. There was no way he had met him before.

"Alfred-san?"

The fog in his mind deepened, making his whole being feel numb. Alfred dropped the picture and held his head, opening his mouth to let out a silent scream. His heart tightened even more. The more he tried to get rid of the fog, the more it surrounded him and engulfed him.

"Alfred-san!"

Alfred fell back and soon his dull eyes were looking at the ceiling of his friend's home. The photos were now spread out around him. He closed his eyes.

"_Alfred…" _

Kiku's voice was gone. Someone else was calling him now.

"_Alfred."_

The voice was soothing. He tried to focus on the voice that started calling him but his unconsciousness took over and all he felt was darkness.

….

Arthur slowly opened his eyes. He was covered in cherry blossom petals and the sun was setting. How long had he been there?

"Arthur!" One of the tiny voices called. "You are awake! We're so glad!"

"Yes…Thank you." Arthur said, smiling to the beings that he yet couldn't see.

"Arthur? You seem different. Has something happened?" Another voice asked.

"I…I remembered something." Arthur said, still in a somewhat dazed state.

"Do you remember us?" A voice asked excitedly.

"No…" Arthur said.

"Then?" The same voice asked.

"I remembered…I love someone." Arthur said quietly and smiled.

….

FINALLY AN UPDATE! D:

I'M SO SORRY. School work has been taking over my life. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Please do review/comment! It keeps me motivated.

Thanks so much for following this story this far. And to all of you who have faved/commented/alerted this fic, I want to give you another extra, huge THANK YOU!

My condolences to those affected by the earthquake and tsunami in Japan. Pray for Kiku.


	8. Chapter 8

RECOVER

Chapter 8

….

Kiku was now looking over his friend and sighed.

"I wonder how much has your heart suffered because of this ridiculous sentence Alfred-san…" Kiku said as he smiled sadly. "Don't worry…I'll make sure this act of great stupidity is ended..."

…

The next day at the conference room.

Arthur was organizing his papers as usual until he heard Alfred entering the room with Kiku. He looked up and saw that the American was looking at him too. The Britian blushed and looked away.

'Stupid! Stupid! Don't look at him! Don't give yourself away!' Arthur thought to himself.

"Oh honhonhon."

The Britian's face changed from that of a blushing teenager to one full of hate in a split second as he heard the Frenchman sit beside him.

"What do you want frog?" Arthur asked with a poison filled voice.

"Oh nothing, dear Angleterre…I was just wondering do you have time to meet me today? I have something important to tell you…" Francis said as he grinned.

"No." Arthur answered directly.

"Haha. Angleterre…I'm pretty sure this is something you might be interested in as it is about you." Francis grinned once again before standing up and walking away to take another seat. "I'll talk to you again during the break." The Frenchman winked before going away.

"What in bloody hell is he talking about?" Arthur muttered to himself.

"Um…can I take this seat?" A voice asked him.

Arthur looked up and saw it was Alfred. He blushed instantly.

"S-sure…Feel free…" Arthur said looking away, trying to hide his blushing face. But then something hit him. Alfred, the Alfred he remembered and loved, NEVER asked for permission. Well, it was true that he had just recovered some memories of his loved one yesterday but all of them showed that the American was supposed to be loud and obnoxious, not timid and…polite?

…

As expected, Arthur couldn't get himself to focus on what the other nations were talking about. Memories of the American smiling at him and kissing him passionately were flooding his mind and the fact that the crystal was making him feel random warm touches and caresses on his body was not helping. Also he noticed that Alfred had become much more silent and compliant, especially to Ivan. He mentally kicked himself for not noticing earlier but then again. He knew he wouldn't have known because, before the incident yesterday, he didn't know anything.

His emerald green eyes unconsciously started to carefully examine the features of his newly-discovered love and noticed that there was a mark on the base of the American's neck. He looked at it more carefully and didn't realize he was leaning closer and closer to him.

"Arthur!"

The rough voice of the German woke him.

"Could you explain to us, what are you doing?" Ludwig asked.

Arthur looked at him in surprise and saw that Alfred was still looking at the center of the table.

'He must be spacing out again…' Arthur thought.

"Um…I believe Alfred is not feeling quite right. I'll take him to the medical center…" Arthur said and before anyone could say anything he took Alfred's arm and dragged him out the room.

"Wha-" Alfred trailed off at the sudden move of the Englishman.

From the corner of his eye, Arthur could see Francis and Kiku were smiling at him.

….

"Hey, what was that for Kirkland?" Alfred asked as he tried to free his arm. Arthur led them to the elevator. He pressed the button to the last floor and pressed the stop button just before reaching their destination.

"Take off our shirt." Arthur commanded, he wasn't even blushing anymore. He was deeply concerned.

"What?" Alfred opened his eyes in surprise. "What the hell are you? What are you planning to do? Rape me?"

"Listen to what I say. Take it off!" The Englishman insisted, more anxiously this time. Alfred looked at the green eyes staring at him and looked away.

"N-no. I can't." Alfred said. "_He_ told me not to show anyone."

"What? Who's "he"?" Arthur asked.

"Get off me!" Alfred said as he pushed Arthur away. "He'll punish me again…If he discovers someone saw…"

"Alfred…" Arthur called quietly and slowly walked towards the American again. "You can trust me…Please show me…"

"I barely know you, _England_!" Alfred said but he instantly regretted it when he saw the tears gathering on the corners of those beautiful emerald green eyes.

"YOU GIT!" Arthur shouted in frustration and pulled Alfred into a kiss. The blue eyes widened in surprise and thought of pushing the man away. However as England started to tangle his fingers on his hair and slowly licking his lower lip, he felt himself slowly giving in to the warm feelings rapidly growing in his chest. His mind was screaming him to stop and forget, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He felt he had done this before. He felt it was right.

Arthur pulled away first and looked into the dazed blue eyes.

"Alfred…Alfred…" Arthur sobbed.

Alfred couldn't respond; the blue fog in his mind was not letting him.

"I love you…" Arthur whispered into his ear as he hugged him tightly. "I love you. Please…remember…"

Suddenly, the blue crystal around Arthur's neck started glowing and the thick fog in Alfred's mind dissipated. Not enough to let him remember everything, but enough to help him realize the feelings he had for the man sobbing in front of him.

"You wanted to take it off…right?" Alfred said quietly, making Arthur look up. He took the opportunity to capture the Englishman's lips and push him to the wall. Arthur was taken by surprise but immediately welcomed the move.

'What is this? Why am I doing this?' Alfred asked himself as he kissed the Englishman. His heart was pounding. His body was getting too warm. His mind was not telling what to do anymore. Something else was.

The American's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sharp pain on his chest, forcing him to pull away.

"Oh god…." He heard Arthur whisper. "Alfred…"

Alfred realized that somehow Arthur had managed to unbutton his dress shirt, revealing all the bite marks, cuts and bruises left by the Russian.

"Who did this to you?" Arthur asked in horror.

For some reason, Alfred felt different now. He wasn't scared of the Russian that had inflicted all those marks at him. He found a new form of confidence that he felt had been there suppressed for a while now. He only wanted to focus on Arthur and seeing his worried face was not one of the things he wanted to see at the moment. As a result the American just grinned at him and kissed him again.

"Alfred…Answer the question!" Arthur squirmed underneath him but immediately stopped when he felt Alfred's hand wander under his dress shirt. His breath hitched when he felt the long fingers brush over one of his nipples.

"Ah…What are you doing?" Arthur asked. Alfred just grinned and proceeded to tear off his dress shirt. "Alfred…Stop…"

The Englishman was confused. Alfred had changed so suddenly. His green eyes caught sight of the now madly glowing crystal.

"Look at me…" Alfred ordered silently. The green eyes now were looking into the blue ones and noticed a dramatic change. Just a moment before, the blue eyes were dull. Now, the normally energetic and clear blue eyes were turning dark with want. Was this the crystal's doing?

"I want you Arthur." Alfred whispered as he leaned to lick the Englishman's neck.

'It must be the crystal…' Arthur thought to himself. 'He doesn't know what he is doing…I'm forcing him…I must stop-'

"Ahh! Nhhg…" Arthur moaned as Alfred played his now hard nipples with his tongue. "No…Alfred…Don't do…hah..tha-aahh…"

"You're beautiful…" Alfred said as he leaned in to kiss the moaning nation. The American didn't exactly know what was happening to him. The only thing he knew was that the love and desire he felt for the Englishman was becoming clearer and stronger with every passing second.

….

"Ai ya…Aren't you being a bit too harsh Ivan-aru?" Yao asked.

"I don't think so. He didn't want to give the crystal, so I had no other option, da?" Ivan smiled as he looked at the blood stained green crystal in his hands.

…..

AN UPDATE!

Yes, I'm alive. It's just been a really weird month. Jajajaja sorry….

Anyway, yay! Now Alfred and Arthur remember each other. Something I'd like to clarify is that the crystal around Arthur's neck helped lift the "fog" in Alfred's mind only for that moment. He has not regained his memories as they are still trapped inside the crystal. D:

Huhuhuhu…

Anyway, I'll try to do the weekly update thing again…I just hope school work doesn't take over my life like it did in the last few weeks… Anyway take care! (and don't forget to comment/review this chapter! Thank youuuu!)


	9. Chapter 9

RECOVER CH 9

Noah is Norway!

Nikolas is Denmark!

Daan is Netherlands!

…

Both nations breathed heavily against each other. The elevator was filled with the scent of sweat, sex and passion. Alfred opened his eyes to see the nation that was leaning on his bare chest. The Englishman looked beautiful. So beautiful he was mentally cursing himself for not realizing it sooner. The American pulled the Britain closer to his chest and kissed his wet forehead.

"You're beautiful…" Alfred said against the other's dirty blond hair. "So…beautiful…"

"Alfred…" Arthur replied in a hoarse voice, all the passionate screaming and moaning had left its mark. "Alfred…"

"Shhh…" Alfred said as he caressed the other's hair.

"Alfred…" Arthur whispered in a more wanton voice this time as he pulled up and brushed his lips over the American's.

The two stared at each other's eyes and the American closed up the distance between them. As their tongues danced with each other, the blue crystal hanging on Arthur's neck slowly cracked. The crystal released its contents which turned into a faint cerulean mist that filled the small space of the elevator. Alfred gasped as he started to absorb the blue mist with every breath. Soon enough the American started to shake as images of his past started appearing in his mind.

…

_Childhood. _

Alfred started crying as he remembered the vast lands that he had inhabited alone. He also remembered the day he met Arthur as his new brother. At this, Arthur looked up in horror repeatedly asking Alfred what was happening.

_Revolution. _

Alfred didn't listen to Arthur's calls as he envisioned the former empire on his knees crying as rain fell on them. He also recalled how his heart felt like it was ripping apart with every step he took away from the crying nation.

_Reunion. _

He remembered the cold face of Arthur in the battlefield as they fought the Germans in a cold winter in 1916.

_Disaster_

Alfred screamed Arthur's name as he saw the torn English nation pale and bleeding after the German attack on London. He remembered how he swore to the unconscious nation that he would make Ludwig pay for what he did to him.

And so on, the memories that seemed to be incomplete before slowly started to clear themselves up as Alfred took more of the blue mist. All the while, his heartbeat was taking up speed and warmth spread through his veins as images of Arthur filled his mind.

…

Arthur didn't know what was happening. Alfred was shaking, crying and screaming his name out loud. No matter what he did, Alfred didn't seem to be there with him. Arthur was horrified.

Had he done this to him?

The sudden violent movement of the elevator interrupted his train of thought. The elevator was moving again. In horror, Arthur quickly put on his clothes again and managed to dress the now relatively calm American.

With a clear "ding" the doors of the elevator opened.

"Bad, Arthur." A chilling voice said. "What have you done to comrade Alfred?"

Arthur looked up and saw a smiling Russian.

"You." Arthur hissed in hate as he recalled all the horrible marks that he knew the Russian had left on Alfred's beautiful body.

"You made comrade Alfred go crazy, da?" Ivan smiled. "No worries, I will take care of him."

"You will do no such thing, you wanker." Arthur spat out as he placed himself in front of the shaking American. "I won't let you hurt him."

Ivan simply smiled.

"So he told you, da?" Ivan said. "Very well, I can't let you tell anyone, can I? I lost that stupid crystal containing the stupid American's memories so it's normal that he'll return to his normal self one way or the other."

"What are you saying?" Arthur asked.

"Your pasts were erased comrade Arthur because of the tragic event six years ago." Ivan said. "You two are condemned to be unable to love or remember each other for eternity. Crystals were made to ensure that…"

Arthur's eyes flew open as he suddenly recalled the blue crystal on his neck. His eyes turned towards the now unconscious American. Could it be that he was recovering his memories?

"Now comrade Arthur…How does it feel to know the truth?" Ivan asked as he smiled.

"You still didn't have the right to hurt him!" Arthur responded. Ivan lightly laughed.

"On that you are wrong. I have every right to hurt him. While the physical torture was fun, I now have the tool to make him suffer even more…" Ivan said as he looked directly into Arthur's green eyes.

"I won't let you do that!" Arthur said.

"Yes you will dear comrade." Ivan said as he pulled out a shining green crystal. "Because YOU will be the one inflicting that pain on him."

Arthur gasped at the sight of the crystal. His mind started to fog and his body started to feel numb.

'I…have to fight this…I can't let this bloody Russian…do what he wants…' Arthur thought weakly in his now foggy mind.

Arthur shook his head and in a final show of freewill he pulled the necklace with the now broken crystal and dropped it on the floor.

The Russian, who became aware of Arthur's sudden struggle but not of the broken crystal that now lay on the floor, swung the green crystal in front of the Englishman's face again. This time he made sure all signs of resistance were banished.

"Now follow me, da?" Ivan said as he pulled Arthur's face closer to the bloodied green crystal. "There are many things to do."

Arthur stopped struggling and silently nodded. He walked out of the closing elevator, leaving the unconscious American behind.

…

Alfred's last memory was that of Arthur smiling at him in that bloodied hotel room, the day he had lost it after being possessed by that evil demon.

"_Hey Arthur…I promise…I'll fall in love with you again."_

His own voice echoed in his mind. He had kept that promise several times but Mathew had always stopped it from going even further.

His thoughts went back to the passionate moment he had shared with Arthur in that elevator. Did that mean that Arthur remembered him? The way the Englishman arched his back towards him and he moaned and screamed his name with that beautiful voice of his made Alfred's heart flutter. He loved Arthur, he really did. And recovering his memories had reassured him that his love for Arthur was something inevitable…unstoppable.

He finally opened his eyes to be blinded by a white light.

"BROTHER!" Someone called.

Suddenly the only thing he felt someone hugging him.

"Huh?" Alfred said in confusion.

"Brother! Al! It's me, Mathew!" The Canadian cried.

"Who?" Alfred muttered, still confused.

"MATHEW! CANADA! YOUR BROTHER!" Mathew said again. "I just came back from ICJ because of you and you don't remember me? That's mean!"

"Matt?" Alfred groaned.

"Time you woke up, stupid American." A cold voice said suddenly.

"Noah! Don't be so mean to him. He just woke up!" A more loud voice said.

"Shut up Anko." Noah said.

Alfred saw his happy brother beside him and the two Nordics behind him.

"What's going on here?" Alfred asked.

"We found you lying on the elevator's door." Noah said.

"Surrounded by a strange white stain on the carpet." Nikolas said as he laughed, which was quickly silenced by Noah's sidekick.

"Judging from this broken crystal…I can assume that you remember absolutely everything." Noah said as he pulled out the broken crystal.

Alfred felt his heart stop. He had finally recalled everything, were they going to erase everything again?

"Relax America." A new voice said.

Alfred's blue eyes were now looking at the tall Dutch standing by the door.

"After a long talk with Kiku and your brother…" The Dutch said. "The international court of justice has decided to lift your sentence."

Alfred was surprised and a large smile spread across his face.

"Well…that's…AWESOME!" Alfred celebrated. "Does Arthur know this yet?"

Everyone grew silent.

"Arthur?" Mathew asked. "But…you were alone Alfred."

…

"N-no…Please…S-stop…" Arthur pleaded with a shaky voice.

"Shh…Comrade Arthur…Just listen to what I say…And you'll feel much better…" Ivan whispered to Arthur's ear.

"N-no…Aaah..hah..aaahh!" Arthur moaned as he felt the Russian touch him _that_ way again.

"Just say that you love me, comrade Arthur. That is the first step." The Russian smiled as he pulled the crystal and swung it again in front of Arthur's face. "Just say it…'I love you Vanya'…It's not that hard, da?"

"N-no…I won't say it! I love Alfred!" Arthur screamed and tried to look away. "Get off me! I won't say it! I won't say it!"

Ivan forced a kiss while making sure Arthur didn't look away from the crystal.

"NO!" Arthur shook his head as tears ran down his face. "I won't say it!"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol…" Ivan grinned at the now shaking nation. "You will say it comrade Arthur because Mother Russia ALWAYS gets what he wants, da?"

Arthur's eyes widened in horror when he saw the Russian pull out a collar from his suitcase.

…

UPDATE!

Some many things happening in this chapter! Oh bad Russia. Ivan came out more evil than expected….Don't get me wrong! I love Ivan! D: He just seemed to be the perfect villain in this story..haha…

Thank you for reading and please don't forget to comment/review!


	10. Chapter 10

RECOVER CH 10

…

Noah- Norwar

Nikolas – Denmark

Daan – Netherlands

….

"What do you mean Arthur was alone?" Alfred asked in disbelief. "He was with me…We just…" The American's face flushed as he remembered what had happened inside the elevator.

"He wouldn't have left me!" Alfred exclaimed.

Everyone in the room shared a preoccupied looks.

"You know what? I'm going to look for him. I just recovered my memories and I won't stand being away from him…Not after six years of not remembering him." Alfred said as he walked towards the door.

All the nations in the room looked guilty as Alfred said that.

"But guys, don't worry. No strings attached okay? I know you did it because it was necessary." Alfred said as he smiled. "I'm grateful for lifting this horrible sentence. I promise I'll be more careful." Alfred showed them a thumbs up and his trademark smile and walked out the door.

"I'm glad his back." Mathew said. "I should leave now too. I have to meet with Francis and tell him about the new order." The Canadian blushed as he excused himself.

"Have fun, Mathew." Daan said as he smiled. "I shall tell the rest of the world about the new sentence from the ICJ. So you two take care."

"I'm afraid something is quite off here." Noah said.

"Hmm? Why would you say that? Alfred and Mathew are back. The sentence is over, isn't everything back to normal?" Nikolas asked.

"No…According to the trolls and the faeries, Arthur is nowhere to be seen." Noah said gravely.

"You still talk to those? How would they know?" Nikolas asked.

"Idiot. Arthur's magical friends just told them." Noah said as he glared at the Dane.

"Pffft. Whatever you said honey." Nikolas replied with a smile, just to be punched in the face by the Norwegian.

"Don't call me like that, idiot." Noah said as he walked out the door. "I just hope this abnormality is nothing bad…"

…

"It took me a lot of time but I believe we are now done." Ivan said with a smile. "You are sure persistent comrade Arthur. I didn't use this method since my days as the Soviet Union. I guess being a strong country really makes you more resistant? It took me hours to make that American cry out too, but now that you mention it he never called my name…haha."

There was no reply.

"What happened comrade Arthur?" Ivan asked with a fake innocent voice. "You were screaming and crying just a few moments ago."

Still no reply.

"Where did all the 'Alfred! Alfred!', go?" Ivan asked as he touched the pale skin of the nation lying on the bed.

Arthur had his eyes wide open, all signs of light gone in those emerald green eyes. His breathing was controlled and his legs had red marks and bruises blooming on the pale skin.

"Now tell me comrade Arthur, who do you love?" Ivan asked as he held the blood stained green crystal and placed it around his own neck.

"You…" Arthur whispered. "I…love you…Vanya."

"That's right. Everybody loves Russia, da?" Ivan concluded as he caressed Arthur's pale cheek.

…

"That's strange…Francis has not answered his phone…" Mathew sighed as he walked towards the hotel everyone was supposed to be staying in.

He tried for the 15th time and finally his call went through.

"Moshi moshi?" A woman answered. Mathew felt his heart clench at the thought that Francis was cheating on him.

"Oh, yes. Um. I'm looking for Francis Bonnefoy. Isn't this his phone?" Mathew answered, trying to control his passive anger.

"Eto…Bonnefoy-san?" The woman repeated in her thick accent. "Bonnefoy-san wa…eto…hosupitaru."

"Hospital?" Mathew repeated in surprise.

"Hai." The woman said.

"I'll be right there." Mathew hung up and changed his course towards the only hospital he knew.

…

Alfred had gone to Arthur's hotel room, just to find it empty. He had called several of his agents and secretaries and nobody seemed to know where his boyfriend had gone to.

"Damn it Arthur." Alfred said as he took a large breath. "Just where the heck are you?"

Just then he got a call. Alfred hurriedly took out his phone, hoping it was his cute lover, just to find out that it was his brother.

"What's up Matt?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred…Francis is in the hospital." The Canadian said with a shaky voice.

"I know he's your boyfriend and all…but why should I know?" Alfred asked.

"He had Arthur's crystal and he doesn't have it with him anymore." Mathew urged.

"Didn't he just leave it somewhere, like at home?" Alfred inquired.

"No…You don't understand Alfred…He is supposed to never leave the crystal. If he doesn't have it means someone got it from him." Mathew said gravely. "Maybe that explains Arthur's disappearance."

"Okay Matt. I'll be right there."

…

The magical creatures were all worried for Arthur's sudden disappearance. They all got startled when the door suddenly unlocked.

"Arthur!" They called in unison and rushed towards him.

Arthur ignored them and simply went towards the bathroom to wash up.

"Huh? Did he just not hear us?" One of the faeries asked.

The mint bunny flied towards Arthur and position itself in front of Arthur. The small creature looked into the green eyes and gasped when it saw there was no light in them.

"He is not there!" The mint bunny announced in horror.

….

The next day, last day of the meeting in Tokyo.

"Where is everyone?" Ludwig asked as he tapped the podium.

"I believe we should wait a bit more, Ludwig-san." Kiku replied.

"Good morning comrades." Ivan announced as he entered the room.

"Good morning, Iva-…" Kiku stopped as he widened his eyes in disbelief. Ivan was smiling and a smiling Arthur was standing by his side.

….

UPDATE!

Thanks for reading! Please comment or review!

I'll try to update this soon (I have a lot of time because of spring break! :D)


	11. Chapter 11

RECOVER 11

…

Kiku was now seriously worried as something was simply not right. He had gotten a call from his boss saying that Mathew, Francis and Alfred would not be attending; therefore it would have to get postponed to the next world meeting in London.

"Well…that's too bad…da?" Ivan said as he got up and started walking out the door.

Kiku noticed that Arthur was following the Russian.

"Uh… Wait a minute, Arthur-san!" Kiku said as he stopped the Englishman.

"Oh, sure, what is it Kiku?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"Are you feeling okay?" The Japanese asked. "Do you have your memories back? You do know that the sentence was lifted, right?"

Arthur gave him a strange look and smiled.

"Yes, I am aware." The Englishman responded. "I got my memories back too."

"Then why aren't you with Alfred-san?" Kiku asked.

The emerald green eyes widened.

"Alfred…?" Arthur repeated slowly. "Do I have any business with that idiot?"

Kiku was surprised by the bitterness that was found in his voice. He also noticed that the emerald eyes had a different light into them. The green eyes that lighted themselves with obvious affection when talking about Alfred had changed into one full hate.

"Are you really feeling okay, Arthur-san?" Kiku asked.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine, Kiku." Arthur grinned.

"Did something happen with Alfred-san?"

"Not really. You should know by now that I detest that idiot right?" Arthur muttered. "I wish I could kill him and I think….I will soon…." The Englishman laughed lightly.

'Something isn't right…' Kiku thought to himself as he saw an image of the former empire he had never seen before.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt but I have an appointment with comrade Arthur, da?"

Ivan was suddenly beside them.

"Don't intervene Kiku…." Ivan muttered before leaving, chills ran down Kiku's spine. "Bad things happen to those who intervene…"

…..

Alfred was now about to board his private plane back to D.C. It was strange. Francis had been severely beaten and Arthur had not contacted him. Kiku was not answering his phone.

The American tried to call his lover for the thousandth time and was greeted by the now familiar voice telling him the person could not be reached.

Was Arthur avoiding him? That didn't make sense to him. If Arthur loved him as he did, then he would be craving to see him. And it was no exaggeration. Six years had passed since the international community had called their relationship as "unstable and a possible danger". Arthur would never leave him. Arthur, his dear Arthur, had not escaped when he had gone berserk. He had stayed and tried to bring him back to his senses.

He sighed. Maybe Arthur was very busy. He would have to try later. Everything would be okay.

"Everything…will..be..fine…" Alfred muttered as he saw the sunset outside his small window.

…

The buzzing sound of a machine was filling the room. The Englishman was hooked up to a machine. Wires of different colors were connected to different parts of his body.

"How is he doing?" Ivan asked the scientist who was typing in different codes into his computer.

"He's having some difficulties accepting the modified memories sir." The scientist said.

"What are you waiting for then? Force them into him." Ivan smiled.

"But…sir…It would be a very painful process…" The scientist said.

"I don't care…da?" Ivan smirked making the scientist feel chills.

"AAHHHHHH!" Arthur screamed in pain as the scientist pressed a button, sending powerful electrical shocks to the British man's brain. "AAAAHHHHG…AHHHH!"

"Shh…We are almost done comrade…" Ivan muttered before kissing Arthur's forehead. "Just a bit more…"

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Arthur shouted as he shook his head from side to side. His body was jerking uncontrollably.

…

A week later…

Alfred was now depressed. He had nothing from Arthur. Not a call. Nothing. He had tried calling the Prime Minister and the Parliament, but he was always busy or out.

He sighed as he looked at the ceiling of his office in the White House. His train of thought was interrupted by a light knock on his door.

"The door is open." Alfred said without taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Alfred…" It was the president.

The American didn't respond.

"Is something bothering you, boy?" The president asked as he approached the nation. "You haven't been acting the same. You seem…unhappy."

"Nah~ Don't worry sir. I'm fine." Alfred said as he forced a perfect smile.

The President sighed as he made sure the door was closed.

"Alfred. I've been working with you close enough in the past years to know you are not feeling well. You know you can tell me what is bugging you." The President said as patted the American's shoulder.

Alfred sighed as he dropped his smile and nodded.

"It's Arthur sir. We haven't talked since the meeting. Our sentence is supposed to be over…" Alfred said as he leaned towards the table.

"Oh boy…Don't worry much about it. I'm pretty sure he is just very busy. I'm certain he is dying to call you as well." The President said as he smiled.

Alfred smiled back for real this time. He loved his current president. He was so kind and fatherly to him. He was old, yes. But he was so mature and understanding. He was definitely one of the few who accepted the fact he was going out with another male and even encouraged Alfred to bring Arthur to important ceremonies as his partner.

"Have you been in contact with the British Prime Minister sir?" Alfred asked.

"He is doing well. I just spoke to him a few days ago. He says Mr. Kirkland has been going out a lot." The President said. "He must be very busy."

Knock. Knock.

"Yes?" Alfred called.

"Sir…We have received an urgent message from the London." A secretary said.

…

"Mr. Kirkland…Are you serious about this?" The Prime Minister panicked.

"Yes, sir. I believe this is the right thing to do." Arthur said from his seat.

"…Arthur…" The Prime Minister said as he approached the former empire. "How is cutting your relationship with Alfred good? And I am not talking about this from the political point of view. It is true that the United States has been one of the Britain's greatest allies but he is important to you is he not?"

Arthur stared at his Prime Minister with venomous green eyes.

"Important? That wanker? Ha! Don't make me laugh sir." Arthur said. "I was blinded by that idiot. He used me. He used my feelings in order to get where he is now. Even as a child…that idiotic bastard made me listen to his whims and what did I get back? I lost my empire. I lost my place as the strongest country in the universe. He almost KILLED me six years ago!"

The Prime Minister took a step back.

"Arthur…I think you are not in your right mind. What's gotten into you?" The Prime Minister asked with a tone of great worry. "You know Mr. Jones is not like that."

"Ha! I want to kill that bloody idiot. I will murder him. I cut him into pieces and get my rightful place back." Arthur spat out as he grinned.

"You have lost your mind! Are you planning war? You know that isn't allowed! The UN won't allow it! And you don't have any other country to support you; America is not a country that will fall that easily." The Prime Minister said.

"Let the UN burn in Hell!" Arthur shouted. "Support? I have support sir. Ivan will help me."

"Mr. Braginski?" The older man asked in utter surprise.

"Russia will back me up. I already drafted the document to make the new Special Relationship with the Russian Federation." Arthur said as he smiled. "He will help me accomplish my goal of destroying that bloody yank!"

"I'm pretty sure the Russian people are against that! You can't decide things by yourselves! You have to hear the voice of the people!" The Prime Minister said.

"Oh…I failed to mention…We as nations have the people to control out people. It is true that our people can influence our actions…but it can also go the other way…" Arthur smiled maliciously.

….

"What is it?" The President asked.

"It's a message from the Prime Minister." The Secretary said as he handed out the message.

The message was very short. No headings. No proper format. The fact that something was wrong was extremely obvious.

_Beware of the USSR. Beware of the UNION! _

Alfred perked an eyebrow.

"What? The USSR? But it doesn't exist anymore." Alfred muttered. "What Union?"

"Well…The world meeting will take place in London in four days. I'm pretty sure you'll find out soon." The President said. "Boy, I have a bad feeling about this."

….

"So...Dear Vanya…What is your plan to take down that bloody yank?" Arthur asked as he nuzzled the Russian's neck.

"I'll tell you in due time comrade." Ivan smiled as he caressed the Englishman's face. "You have fair skin despite all the years of fighting you've been involved…Now I understand why the American loved to have you at night, da?"

"Take everything you want, love. Because I am only yours now." Arthur smiled. "I obey only you."

"That's correct. You are my beautiful puppet." Ivan said as he took out the green crystal and swung it in front of the dazed Englishman. "When comrade Alfred comes…You will break up with him, da?

…

London. World Conference.

Alfred basically ran in the halls to look for the English nation.

"Brother!"

Alfred looked around to find Mathew waving at him.

"Oh…Hi Mattie. How's Francis?"

"He's doing okay…He hasn't woken up yet though… Oh. Did you hear what happened to Kiku? They found him in his basement bleeding."

"WHAT?" Alfred exclaimed. "I didn't do it!"

"I know bro. They say it might have been an accident." Mathew said. "He is okay now though. They say he should wake up soon."

"Yeah…" Alfred sighed. Really what was happening to the world these days?

"We should head to the meeting room now." Mathew said as he pointed at the clock. "It's getting late."

Alfred nodded as he followed his brother to the room.

"Welcome to all of you to the World Conference in my country." Arthur greeted with a gently smile. "However…I am afraid I will have to shut down this conference."

Everyone in the room gasped in surprise and talked amongst themselves.

"Instead, I would like to announce some important news…" Arthur smirked. "America? America? Where are you?"

Alfred was getting worried but he stood up.

"What is it, Arthur?" Alfred asked carefully.

"I declare war to you." Arthur smiled.

"WHAT?" Mathew exclaimed from his seat beside his brother. Alfred stood there motionless and eyes wide. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"You are kidding right?" Alfred asked as he managed to snap out of his stupor.

"He's not kidding. The missiles Arthur has sent to Washington should arrive soon." Ivan said from his seat.

"Ivan?" Yao asked in shock.

"I, the Russian Federation, will participate in the war. I shall be taking the British side, da?" Ivan said.

"You are all welcome to join in. But be careful who you choose to side yourself with. If you don't want to get hurt though…don't intervene." Arthur said with a smile. "You are all dismissed."

Other nations were shocked by the news and started leaving the room.

Alfred started walking towards the British man. His heart was racing. It couldn't be true.

"Arthur…You are kidding right?" Alfred asked as he looked at the nation who was still standing on the podium.

"You will get an answer soon." Arthur smirked as he slowly walked out the door.

A moment later, Alfred felt as if something had pierced his heart. Alfred started coughing up blood. His legs lost power and was forced to his knees. He held his chest as he looked at the smiling nation in front of him. It couldn't be true. It had to be a nightmare.

But it wasn't.

…

Thanks for reading! A lot of drama ensues….


	12. Chapter 12

RECOVER CH 12

…

Arthur smirked as he saw the American stain the carpet of his conference room with his blood.

"A-arth…" Alfred called out before coughing blood again.

Arthur slightly turned around and from the corner of his eyes he could see the hurt and horrified expression of the American. He felt a small discomfort coming from his chest.

"A-arthur…" Alfred called weakly this time as he started to lose consciousness. "Arthur…Why…."

Arthur's eyes widened in horror when he saw the young nation fall. The Englishman shook his head.

There was nothing wrong with this. He had wanted this. Everything was the bloody American's fault. He wanted war. He wanted power. He didn't care about the stupid nation.

"Good work…puppet." Ivan said as he walked towards the former empire. "Good work."

The crystal around Ivan's neck started glowing as the tall nation patted Arthur's dirty blond hair.

Arthur's troubled expression slowly shifted into one of happiness.

"Thank you Vanya." The former empire said as he slowly walked down the hall with the tall nation.

….

Yao shook as he saw what had happened. While many countries left the building after the announcement, he noticed that Ivan had stayed just outside the door.

The Chinese was horrified when he saw the stupid American fall on the floor. He really couldn't describe his expression. It was a mix of sadness and horror. Never in his long life had he seen such an expression full of despair.

Yes, he hated the American for what he had done and he knew that Vanya was trying to get revenge for him. But this was too much. How had the Vanya managed to make Arthur act like that anyway? He should have done something when he saw Ivan beating Francis up. Maybe then he would have spared himself from knowing the terrible truth and from seeing the nameless expression on the American's face.

The Chinese's breath hitched when Ivan and Arthur walked past him. Luckily he had gone unnoticed. He turned to see that Alfred was on the floor unmoving.

Had Ivan just called Arthur "puppet"? That was strange.

He knew he didn't have time to waste though. He approached the unconscious bloody American and with great difficulty lifted him with his hidden strength.

"I don't like you at all-aru. But I can't leave you to die here…I'll call my boss and the other nations to send you aid-aru." Yao said as he walked out the door. He sighed as he saw that tears were forming from the corner of Alfred's closed eyes. "I'm sorry Alfred…Despite everything; you really didn't deserve this-aru."

…

Mathew ran into the hospital as soon as he got a call from Yao.

"Brother!" Mathew called in great horror. To his surprise his brother was awake but he looked lifeless.

"He has been like that ever since he woke up-aru." Mathew turned around to see a very serious Chinese out the door. "How is his capital?"

"My boss just told me that the missile landed near the White House so the President is okay. Unfortunately some civilians were killed." Mathew said. "I…I can't believe Arthur did that."

Alfred stayed motionless and silent. Both Mathew and Yao sighed.  
The Canadian took his brother's hand.

"Alfred…I know you are not feeling very well right now. But you can't let things end like this." Mathew said as he held on tight. "Arthur and Ivan just showed how serious they were about this. If you don't do anything…You'll die. Your people will die."

"Don't wanna…" Alfred muttered as silent tears formed on the corner of his dull blue eyes again. . "I can't…"

"Alfred…" Mathew called with great worry. "Brother…You can't let this end you…"

The American stood silent again.

"I'll join the fight against them Alfred…Whether you want to fight to or not." Mathew said with complete seriousness. "If you're not going to defend yourself…I will!"

Tears ran down Mathew's cheeks as he leaned forward and sobbed on his brother's bed sheets.

Alfred still didn't react.

"I'll join you too-aru." Yao suddenly said. "Mathew is correct Alfred. You can't let Vanya and Arthur destroy you-aru. I feel there is something strange going on here…aru."

"Leave…" Alfred stated quietly.

Both the Canadian and the Chinese looked up.

"Please leave…" Alfred pleaded with a quiet voice as he covered himself in the white sheets.

…

Alfred really couldn't describe what he was feeling at the moment. He felt dead. His heartache was beyond the damage that had been done to his capital city. The wound that Arthur had made was much deeper and much more permanent.

He felt lost for the first time in his life. He thought Arthur loved him. Why had this happened? Had it all been a lie?

Days and nights passed as he stayed in the old hospital room in Scotland. Apparently none of the English hospitals would accept him so he had been forced to go the Scottish nation, who was horrified at the actions of his younger brother. Scott told him that he and his other brothers (Wales and Northern Ireland) had broken apart from England. This meant that the United Kingdom didn't exist anymore. The country called England still existed but his Arthur didn't. _Arthur didn't exist. Arthur didn't love him._

The thought made the American clench at his chest. It was hurting again. His heart.

…

One winter day, his President finally came to him. According to Mathew, the British forces had halted the attack for a while. It was the perfect moment for the President to move and visit the nation.

"Alfred…boy…" The President whispered carefully before pulling the unsmiling nation into a hug. "We will win this war…I promise you we will even if you don't want to."

Alfred stared at his President with dull eyes.

"I know your human side is not allowing you to fight the Brits…He was your dear boyfriend after all. I know you have heard a lot from home demanding you to come back." The President said with a sad smile. "But I…as your President…no…as a friend, understand you can't do this and I don't force you."

Alfred stayed silent as he heard his President.

"I only have one thing to ask of you boy…Don't lose hope on life. Whatever happened to Arthur I know it can be solved. He loved you dearly. He really did." The old man said as he looked into the dull blue eyes. "The United States is trying its best to keep you, Alfred, alive. We are trying our best to keep your body protected but please…don't lose hope. We have never fought a war without the consent of our nation but please…I implore you…don't let the American spirit die with your hope. We'll win this…we will."

With that the President caressed Alfred's pale face carefully, as a father would do to a son, and left the room with a sad smile.

"I believe in you Alfred. Come back home soon."

…

"To think you'd go this low Arthur…After not showing yourself in the past year…" Mathew said as he raised his gun against the smiling Brit in red uniform. "Taking advantage of the President's absence…"

"HA! What in bloody hell are you going to do about it?" Arthur asked with a mocking tone. "Let me guess…try to make America invisible with your invisibility powers?"

"Shut up Arthur." Mathew said with a harsh tone that was uncommon coming from the Canadian. "I won't let you step on my brother's land."

"You forget I'm already on it…" Arthur smirked. "I have to destroy America…It is my duty. I won't let YOU maple lovers get in my way. SOD OFF!"

Arthur rose his own gun and started shooting at the violet eyed nation as he laughed. Mathew managed to avoid getting hit by the bullets.

"Since when is it your duty to destroy my brother?" The Canadian shouted as he hid behind a large rock and loaded his own gun.

"That, Mathew, is a stupid question." Arthur said. "I abhor him. I want him killed."

"YOU LOVED HIM!" Mathew shouted back as he tried to contain his own tears. "YOU LOVED HIM FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"What are you…" Arthur was about to say before he got interrupted by crying voice of the Canadian.

"Alfred wants you to win…" Mathew cried as tears ran down his face. "He doesn't care if he dies…He doesn't want to hurt you…"

Arthur stopped as something inside him clicked.

"My brother…my idiotic brother is not fighting back…" Mathew said as he felt his legs lose strength. "He isn't fighting back because…"

_No. Don't say it. Please don't say it._

Arthur's head started hurting and so did his chest.

_Don't say it._

"He loves you." The Canadian ended.

"W-what?" The Brit asked as his voice started to shake.

_No. Don't listen to him Arthur. Only Vanya loves you. Only Vanya owns you. Only Vanya…_

"Alfred loves you." Mathew repeated. "He loves you so much…he's slowly dying…He's losing because he doesn't want to win."

Arthur couldn't move anymore. Alfred was losing?

"He's going to die…He's going to let the United States die…" Mathew sobbed from behind the rock. "He's going to die because he loves you…"

Arthur dropped his gun and ran back to his jet.

"Lord Kirkland?" The pilots asked as he saw the nation enter the jet.

"Scotland." The nation said abruptly.

"Sir?"

"Take me to Scotland! Take me to Scott!" Arthur shouted as he tried to contain his tears. His heart was aching. "Please…Hurry…"

_America…America…ALFRED! _

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been so blind?

….

Luckily, Arthur's air force had found a way to make itself unnoticed by other countries. After making his pilots hack different satellites, he learned of Alfred's location. He quickly got off the jet and, despite the great fatigue he felt because of the long plane ride, made himself run into the hospital in question and look for Alfred.

People inside the hospital started to get scared as Arthur was still in his uniform. The nurses began pressing the alarm, alerting that an Englishman had entered the premises.

When he finally found the room of his beloved nation, he felt someone pulling him back.

"Where do you think you are going, comrade Arthur?" Ivan was there smiling at him.

"Vanya…What are you doing here?" Arthur asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm here to stop you from committing a horrible mistake, da?" The Russian said. "Your pilots told me about your strange actions so I just had to come and check, da?"

"No…Let me go! Please Vanya!" Arthur pleaded as tears formed in his emerald eyes. "I have to see him! I have to see him!"

The Russian hushed the teary Englishman with a forceful kiss. The former empire tried to pull away but found his energy get sapped as the crystal started taking over.

When Ivan saw that there was no more resistance coming from the green eyed nation, he pulled off with a smile.

"Don't forget your purpose comrade Arthur…" Ivan muttered making the dazed Englishman shudder. "Now we have to clean up the mess you created, da?"

With that Ivan left the premises with a crying Arthur in his arms, not knowing that the blue eyed nation on the other side of that door had heard everything.

….

Thank you soo much for reading and faving!

And I was happy to read all you reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

RECOVER

CHAPTER 13

….

"V-vanya….P-please….Let me….see…Alfred…" Arthur quietly moaned as the Russian carried the crying and weak English man into the plane. "I…have..to…"

"No, comrade Arthur…" Ivan said as he closed the plane's door and looked at the Englishman with great confusion. The memory reprogramming had worked just fine. How had he managed to revert it? "Don't cry comrade, you will feel better when we get home, da?"

"I don't want…to hurt him…Vanya…" Arthur moaned.

"Shhh…Calm down comrade. You are just confused, da?" Ivan smiled as he took out the green crystal. "Look at this and forget."

The nation's green eyes followed the swinging green crystal.

"Yes…" Arthur muttered before falling unconscious.

"I'll find a way to make you feel better comrade…Don't you worry." Ivan smiled.

And by feeling better he meant that he would have to find another way to subjugate the Englishman and make him fulfill his purpose.

…

Alfred was now standing by the door, his heart beating really fast.

Arthur had come to him. Ivan had interfered.

Yao was right something WAS fishy about the relationship between Ivan and Arthur. He wished he could remember what else the Chinese had told him. He was too lost in limbo for the past year. What Alfred did know was that he needed to do something. He couldn't stay in the white room anymore. He needed to act. He needed to be a hero. He needed to save Arthur.

…

Ivan finally landed in Moscow and took the sleeping Englishman into his house. He opened the door and directly headed to his basement, where all the secret supercomputers, labs, and torture chambers were. The Russian kicked open the door of the lab and placed the unconscious former empire on the metal table.

Then he headed to find the phone to dial up his secret scientists when he heard a soft chuckle.

"So that's how you managed to change him-aru."

Violet eyes widened at the sight of the Chinese who was standing beside Arthur.

"What are you doing here?" Ivan demanded. "How did you get in?"

"I have my ways-aru." Yao smiled. "And it's not like I've never been here before, Vanya."

"How did you get past security?" Ivan asked as he let out his killer aura fill the room which didn't make the Chinese flinch.

"What you are doing is wrong-aru." Yao said seriously. "You know very well that Arthur and Alfred's sentence has been over-aru."

"Ha! What insolence, comrade Yao. I'm doing this for…" Ivan smiled.

"Aiya! Don't say that-aru." Yao said as he sat on the metallic table. "We both know that you already took revenge for me when you used Alfred's body when he was under your supervision-aru. The things you are doing now…are something else-aru."

Then Ivan broke out in a small laugh.

"You are right…" Ivan smiled. "It IS something else. Something completely different."

"I would appreciate it if you stopped using that body-aru." Yao said seriously. "Kitsune."

Ivan grinned as his purple eyes turned bright yellow.

"How did you figure it out?" Ivan asked. "This nation is violent and sadistic as ever. I thought nobody would notice."

"What you are doing is too cruel, even for Vanya-aru." Yao remarked. "I didn't notice at first-aru. I fully realized when you made him severe Francis and when I heard you were the one who injured Kiku-aru."

Ivan smiled.

"And what are you going to do about it?" The Russian asked.

"As you know…Vanya is different from Alfred. He has already gone and come back from the depths of insanity. He won't let you hurt me; you must have noticed that by now-aru." Yao said.

"Likewise…You can't make yourself hurt him." The Russian pointed out. "Even during times of war."

Yao smiled.

"Well…well…Yao." Ivan said as he walked around the room. "Now that you know about this little secret, I can't let you tell the stupid American, can I?"

"Why did you come back-aru?" Yao asked. "You don't have body-aru."

The Russian looked at the unconscious nation.

"I'm here to take revenge on the American of course. His heart so full of remorse and despair seven years ago, it would have been the perfect meal." Ivan stated. "When he reached the peak of his insanity, he killed me and ate my heart too. It was a shocking experience. But then I learned that I can actually come back with even more power if I manage to control Alfred's body again. I was planning on weakening him to the point I could enter his body again."

Yao narrowed his eyes.

"You should know I will not allow you to come back-aru." Yao said as he started to walk out the door.

"Heh-Sure. Go tell the American what you know. But I assure you by then it will be too late to save him." Ivan smiled as he glanced at the Englishman. "When I get Alfred's body back…The first I'll destroy will be you, Yao."

…

Another 3 years later….

"The enemy fronts seem to have calmed down sir. There have been some rumors about drafting a peace treaty sir."

"Are there any news regarding Mr. Kirkland?" Alfred asked as he looked up with wishful sky blue eyes.

"No sir…I'm sorry." The man said.

"Thank you…You are dismissed." Alfred smiled sadly.

Alfred was sure he was about to win the war. He signed as he slumped back into his office's chair. Yao had told him everything. How it was the demon's doing. It was hardly believable but he had decided to believe it. He had tried to find Arthur but he had stopped appearing all together. It was always Ivan grinning and talking for him. It was as if Arthur had stopped existing. So many things had happened since…He now had a new president who was very occupied talking to Congress and planning for the next strategy in the war. His former president was still alive but he was really old now. Alfred would occasionally go visit him and ask for advice. Francis had finally recovered but was not able to join the war as his country was still in recovery mode. Mathew was still beside him but it was hard to talk to him nowadays as he was most of the time helping Francis recover. Kiku was still in the hospital but showed signs of fast recovery. He had visited his friend the other day and saw that his physical injuries were almost gone. Yao would visit him often too.

Alfred closed his eyes and wondered when Arthur would come back. He didn't see Arthur when he came crying to the hospital. He could imagine the scene though. The large green eyes, the pale skin, the eyebrows….

"Sir? We have some correspondence from Moscow." A secretary entered.

Alfred took the envelope and opened it after thanking the secretary.

_Dear Alfred,_

_With this letter. Ivan will stop his part of the war. You have won, congratulations! I see you have matured in the last years stupid American. _

_I'm pretty sure you have been what happened to your dear Arthur. Well…You see…We had to run some experiments on him. He has resisted all this time in keeping your name. No matter how many procedures we have used on him, he hasn't forgotten you. Aren't you happy? The stupid nation loves this much. He cries your name every time he has been punished, tortured and raped. He still lives. Don't you worry. He lives._

_So why don't you play hero and come to Moscow? Try and save your damsel in distress, you pathetic hero. But bear in mind you might already be too late. _

_Your lovely Kitsune. _

…

"I wonder if he has received my letter?"

Only the sound of the machines buzzing echoed in the room.

"Knowing him…He will come for you." The Russian said as he stared at the Englishman that had different wires attached to his pale skin. "In fact he shouldn't be far from here…But really…"

Ivan's body fell back, crashing some glass bottles and containers in the process.

"Sometimes I can surprise myself at how cruel I can be…" Arthur's mouth transmitted the last words of the Kitsune as Arthur's eyes slowly opened and showed a yellow glow.

The frail body made itself stand up, forcing many of the wires buried inside his skin to pop out. He slowly walked towards the unconscious body of the large Russian and looked for the green crystal inside the Russian man's coat.

"All that torture has made this body incredibly weak…But I guess it was worth it…haha" Arthur smirked as he caressed the Russian's face. "Now I just have to wait for my dear Alfred…."

….

UPDATE!

Kitsune is the fox demon that possessed Alfred in my other story "FIX ME". (Yes, this story is a sequel to that story haha.)

Thank you for reading this far! I believe there only about 1-2 more chapters left depending on how I decide to end this story. :P

Again thanks so much!


	14. Chapter 14

RECOVER

Chapter 14

Warning: Some disturbing scenes ahead.

…

Alfred's small personal plane landed on the large garden in front of Ivan's house. As expected a thin layer of white snow was covering the place.

He quickly jumped out of his plane and started running towards the large house. With his great strength, he kicked down the door.

The American could also see his beloved lover in his mind as he ran down the large, cold halls and opened every single door.

His heart was beating so fast. He had never felt so anxious before.

After a lot of failed tries he opened a door and was greeted by a weary looking man. He soon realized he was just looking at his reflection from the large mirror that was hung up the wall. He slowly walked towards his reflection and saw he looked older. There were large blackening bags under his blue eyes and his skin was paler than her remembered.

His blue then caught a completely white figure.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked as he turned his eyes and saw the end of a white cloth sliding on the floor. "Wait! Arthur!"

Indeed he saw his beloved Englishman smiling at him as he entered another door.

Alfred quickly ran after him and saw that Arthur was waiting for him in front of a large window.

"Arthur." Alfred called.

The former empire turned around and smiled at Alfred.

"Yes Al?" He softly replied.

Arthur looked frail. He had gotten thinner and the light of the moon coming from the large window made his pale skin and the large white robe he was wearing seem to glow.

Intoxicated by the beautiful image of his lover, Alfred ran towards the Englishman and held him tight.

"Arthur…Arthur…" Alfred whispered as he cried into his lover's shoulder. "Oh god…I missed you…I missed you so much."

"Me too…" Arthur replied with a smile on his face.

…

"Was it really a clever to cram ourselves into his small personal plane?" One of the faeries said.

"Oh do shut up." The mint bunny said. "We're here because we finally discovered where Arthur has been. We also have to find Alfred soon!"

"The mint bunny is right." Another fairy said. "George told us it was key to protect Alfred."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

…

"Arthur…" Alfred moaned as he pulled off from the passionate kiss to get some air.

The Englishman simply pulled Alfred again into another kiss. Arthur was dominating the kiss, his tongue making the American's comply. Alfred felt his whole body heat up despite the coldness of the room in the Russian's house. Slowly, the Englishman's hand was under his shirt.

"So uncommon of you my dear…" Arthur whispered into Alfred's ear as he slowly licked the American's neck, making the blue eyes nation shudder.

"Ahhn…" Alfred moaned quietly as Arthur's cold fingers played with Alfred's nipple.

"So submissive…" Arthur grinned as he kissed Alfred again.

The young nation could say anything in return but look into the dark green eyes with half lidded eyes. It had been so long. He had been starved from love, from Arthur for too long. He would let Arthur do as he pleased.

…

The magical creatures had separated to search the large mansion.

The mint bunny was flying around and froze when he heard quiet moaning sounds.

He flew towards the source and his dark eyes widened in horror as he saw a very flushed and semi undressed American moaning to the touches of a possessed Arthur.

Around the frail looking body of his friend, a yellowish spirit with a large tail was taking a hold of him.

"NO!" The small creature called out as it flew towards the pair.

"Arthur, stop! You have to stop!" The mint bunny urged. "You have to wake up and not let the demon control you!"

The little creature tried to get Arthur attention by pushing his face away from the panting American.

"No! You can't…do this!" The small creature cried.

Arthur's green eyes were now staring at the creature with annoyance.

His lips parted a bit.

"Don't interfere!" The voice of the Kitsune said as it expelled a large amount of dark power and made the small mint bunny crash into the wall.

…

That voice. He had heard it before.

"Kitsune." Alfred whispered as he looked up, awoken from his previous state.

Arthur's eyes widened as the Kitsune realized the mistake it had made.

"Oh…You noticed?" The voice of Arthur said as his green eyes turned yellow. "How have you been dear Alfred?" The voice was now the Kitsune's.

Alfred's blue eyes widened in horror.

"You have Arthur." He quietly stated.

Arthur grinned.

"I do."

Alfred's heart stopped.

"Had that stupid creature not interfered, I would have had your body back." The Kitsune said. "It's a shame really."

"How…how did you get inside him?" Alfred's voice was quiet with disbelief.

"It was simple…As I told you in the letter, his body underwent a lot of torture. He cried so much. It was such a delightful sight…"

"H-his memories…Where are they?" Alfred asked.

"They are hidden somewhere in this house…You shouldn't worry about them. You'll never find them." The Kitsune said. "But as I showed you, he clearly doesn't need them. His body reacts to your presence even though it doesn't have a conscience of its own."

"Get out of him." Alfred demanded with a low voice. "GET OUT OF HIS BODY!" Alfred said in voice full of hate as his eyes darkened with the emotion.

"Oh, I can't do that." Arthur grinned. "If I leave his body, I'll die. And you must know I don't want to die again. So why don't you give me your body already?"

"Arthur! I know you are in there, snap out of it!" Alfred called.

Arthur smiled at him.

"You think he can hear you?" Arthur asked. "His conscience has been so easy to subdue. Arthur is not here Alfred." The Englishman leaned in so his face was close to Alfred's. "I'm the only one here. Your dear Kitsune."

Alfred pushed the pale body away from him.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred called out again.

"You should really stop trying Alfred, dear." Arthur grinned. "It's futile."

"I don't believe you." Alfred shook his head. "Arthur is in there. I'll bring him out."

"You give me no choice but to show you then." Arthur said.

The possessed nation started chanting and suddenly his left hand turned into a claw which started carving into his own pale chest.

"W-what are you doing?" Alfred asked in horror.

The possessed nation smiled as he finally pulled out his heart and showed it to Alfred.

"Here you go, dear Alfred." Arthur smiled. "I present you London."

Alfred's eyes widened at the gruesome scene.

"Oh god…" He whispered as tears started gathering on the corner of his eyes.

"Come on Alfred. Take London. You have been the owner of this _thing_ for a long time and it's also the same you tried to take the last time remember?" Arthur said. "Arthur can't be Arthur without his heart can he?" The possessed nation grinned.

"You…" Alfred whispered. "YOU!"

The angry American tackled the older nation, making both crash the large window and fall from the third floor into the layer of snow.

"Get out of him! GET OF HIM! LEAVE ARTHUR ALONE!" The American cried in despair.

"Both of us know that Arthur will die if I leave his body." The possessed nation said. "But I can let him live if you give me your body, what do you say dear Alfred? Your body for the life of your dear Arthur, what do you think?"

Alfred saw how the Arthur's clothes and the white snow slowly went red as Arthur's blood oozed out his chest.

"Fine…Please…Just…Let him live." Alfred said as tears ran down his face. "Let him live."

Arthur smiled.

"I knew you could be reasonable." Arthur said.

…

At the same time, the faeries found the green crystal hidden by a magical barrier and managed to get it.

"Quick, we have to release his memories!" A fairy said.

"Come on, everyone recite the song of the trolls." Another said.

With the sound of their small, voices the crystal started glowing and disintegrated as the green mist went to find its owner.

…

"Very well Alfred…" Arthur grinned. "Why don't we continue what we were doing? Show me how much you love this body. Open your heart to him and let me take control."

Alfred slowly nodded as he kissed the cold lips of the Englishman.

His whole being was numb, the cold snow surrounding them didn't bother him. He couldn't feel cold.

The American realized how normal everything seemed. The Kitsune had made Arthur get back his original green eyes.

"Alfred…" Arthur called out.

"Arthur…" Alfred responded as he kissed the nation underneath him. Everything seemed so normal. The Kitsune must have been mocking him. However knowing that this was the last time he could possible see his lover, he decided to play along in the game created by the Kitsune. It pained him, but what else could he do?

Unknowing to them the green mist slowly started to enter the Englishman.

As Alfred expressed his love towards the heartless body in front of him, London, which was a few meters away from them, started beating fast on its own.

"Now Alfred…Kiss me one last time and it'll be done." Arthur said with his own voice.

Alfred felt tears gather on his eyes again. That Kistune was cruel, so cruel.

"Okay…" Alfred whispered. "But before that…"

Alfred hugged the body in front of him. Thankfully, the Kitsune didn't say anything.

Alfred then looked up and saw the yellow glow the green eyes had.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and save you on time." Alfred said with a sad smile.

"I…I love you." Alfred said as the warm tears ran down his cold skin. "I love you so much…"

"Alfred…" Arthur whispered.

"Arthur…I love you…" Alfred whispered as he slowly leaned to kiss the lips that would end his existence but preserve his lover's.

…

…

…

…

…

"N-NO!" Arthur pushed Alfred away, making the American wide eyed.

Arthur picked up London and ran towards the mansion.

"Arthur?" Alfred called out in confusion and followed him.

The American spotted the British man placing his heart in the hole of his chest.

"Alfred…You GIT!" Arthur said as he looked at the American with distress. "I'm not letting you give your body to this monster, not again!"

"Is it really you?" Alfred asked as he couldn't believe it. He had been deceived so many times. "Are you really Arthur?"

Arthur's hole on his chest quickly closed as London was put back in place.

The older nation ran towards Alfred and hugged him tightly.

"Yes…It's really me, you git. But I can't hold her in for long…" Arthur said. "I have to die so I can kill her."

"I won't allow you to die!" Alfred said as he held Arthur close.

"But I have to or else she'll take over you and destroy the world."

"FUCK THE WORLD." Alfred exclaimed. "I ONLY CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"Alfred…"

"I was so lonely…Arthur…" Alfred said with a shaky voice as he cried. "I've been so fucking lonely without you the past years. I can't live in a world without you! Why are trying to die when I finally have you in my arms? I tried so hard."

"I'M NOT DYING BECAUSE I WANT TO, YOU IDIOT!" Arthur shouted and then held Alfred close. "I'm doing this for you because I don't want to live in a world where you are not you…You idiot! You git! How can you think of giving yourself away! I love you too much to see you like that! Try to understand me too!"

Both stood in silence as they cried their hearts out as they held each other.

Suddenly Arthur started shaking.

"Arthur?"

"She's…coming…back…." Arthur struggled and groaned as the Kitsune started to give the Englishman pain he had never felt before. "Quick Alfred…Kill me…"

Alfred looked around and saw something with a metallic glow.

"Git…Aghh…Alfred…I…_SHUT UP ARTHUR! I'M IN CONTROL…_aghh….I…." Arthur shook his head as he tried to keep control. "I…love you…"

Arthur had tears falling from his eyes.

"I love you…Alfred." With all the strength he had he kissed the corner of Alfred's mouth.

"Arthur…wait…" Alfred said as he tilted Arthur's face and planted a long, sweet kiss on his lips.

The green eyes widened in horror.

"YES!" The voice of the Kitsune resounded in their minds.

_THRAWSH. _

The green eyes widened as he felt something stab him right through London.

He also noticed that he was not the only one. A metallic pipe was sticking out of Alfred's back.

They both heard the voice of the Kitsune screaming in pain as its essence disappeared.

When they felt that the Kitsune was dead, Arthur felt that the pipe was being pulled out.

Alfred dropped the bloodied pipe on the floor and coughed up blood as he held his chest.

"You idiot." Arthur cried as he held his own pierced heart.

Alfred simply smiled at him.

Arthur shook his head as he smiled back.

…..

The next morning was beautiful day in Moscow.

Mathew saw the plane of his brother and landed his own nearby. A lot of people started to search the premises.

There was blood everywhere.

All the UN investigators gathered around the room where the bloody pipe was found.

The Canadian then spotted a blood trail, which he followed alone. The trail led to a large room with a chimney that still had fire.

Mathew sighed.

"Nobody is here…Ha…I guess…I…I'll look somewhere else…" Mathew said as he carefully closed the door.

"Mr. Williams, Mr. Braginski was found and was sent to the hospital. Unfortunately we have not been able to locate Mr. Jones or Mr. Kirkland."

"Oh is that so?" Mathew asked as tears started running down his cheeks.

"Are you okay Mathew?" Francis asked as he entered the room and saw his lover crying. "Please leave us alone…"

When all the officers left, Mathew buried his face on Fracis's chest.

"I-I found them." Mathew said.

Fracis's blue eyes widened with understanding and sighed as he hugged Mathew closely.

"It's okay mon cher." Francis said. "Now we know for sure those two will be together forever with no disturbances."

The Frenchman tried hard to contain his own tears as he wanted to look strong to the Canadian crying in his arms.

'Angleterre…you bastarde.'

….

The room with the chimney had light shining through it.

In front of the still burning fire was a large, red reading chair, enough to fit three people.

No people were sitting on it.

Only a pair of lonely glasses rested on top of the red surface.

….

The end!

It ended with a sad-ish ending. D:

I want to thank you guys for reading this story.

Thank you! Thank you!

Now if you excuse me…I'll go hide before someone flames me….ahhhh!


End file.
